I know the Devil
by Totem Prime
Summary: Why is it called Hell?"I asked"Because the person who named it had a strange sense of humor."He ansered... AU AlxOC EdxWin
1. The Letter 1

**I Know the Devil(s)**

**I don't own FMA! **Warning: Al will be a bit OCC.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Even though you are in Heaven, and I am in Hell, this story must be told. Even if you will never read it. It has been ten years since Alphonse came to get my soul, and I am glad he did. Or I would of never fell for him.


	2. My Life

**I don't own FMA. **Warning: FMA characters will be a bit OCC.

Alex: age 15

Lily: age 16

Brandon: age 15

Dear Mum and Dad,

Let me start my story when you died. I was eight years old, and had been left with a great fortune. The lawyer said that I should be careful, as people would kill for that kind of money. Sometimes I wish I had listened to his warning. Aunt May and Uncle Bill offered that I should live with them. The rest of our family were living in England or Germany, so they were the only choice pother than being put up for adoption. At first it was an eight year olds dream. I had no responsibilities or chores, and had lots of sweets.

But it could not last for long. Every so gradually Aunt May started to pay more and more attention to my cousin Lily. Uncle Bill also started to take away my privileges and started giving me lots of chores to do. The day of Lily's birthday is the day I will never forget……..

"Alex wake up."

"…………" "Lucy Alexandra Rose wake up!"

I groaned loudly.

"Don't make me go in there."

"Coming Aunt May."

'_Oh goodie'_ I thought, as I got dressed, _'another day filled with torture.'_

I ran downstairs to get breakfast ready for my ugly cousin, Lily.

"Alex, where's my birthday breakfast!"

"I'm getting it ready"

"It isn't ready until it is in front of me."

"It isn't ready until it is in front of me." I mimicked. Uncle Bill hit me in the head with Lily's math textbook.

"Don't mimic my daughter!" I didn't cry out. A long time ago, I learned that crying out = getting hit more.

I started making Lily's breakfast which consisted of, toast, oatmeal, bacon, hash browns, and scrambled eggs. Thank god this stuff was microwavable and that they had a big kitchen. If you think making her breakfast is bad, try cleaning her toilet. As well as doing her homework, doing everyone's laundry, and also cleaning the rest of the house. No wonder I was failing in school! And don't say this is like Cinderella, because unlike her, I don't have an evil stepmother, and I know martial arts. But I don't use my skills for I am afraid they will some how badly hurt me.

I finished making Lily's breakfast and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Alex, did you finish my homework?" asked Lily, with her mouth full of food.

"Yes." I replied, annoyed. I got up, rushed upstairs to get my books, and ran out the front door. God, it felt good to get out of there, even if I am only going to school.

__________________________**At School**________________________

It may seem impossible, but I have a friend here. Weird huh?

As I closed my locker door, someone snuck up behind me.

"Boo!" that someone said, failing to scare me.

"Hi Brandon. And no, you didn't scare me this time." I said as he opened his mouth to ask.

Brandon Cooper. My best friend in the whole world. He is the only good thing that has happened since my parents, as he puts it, 'croaked'.

He was wearing his trademark dark purple sweater and blue jeans. He has dark brown eyes with black with blonde streaks.

"How's it going with Lily?" He is the only person who knows how it is at, as I put it, 'the house'.

"She demanded that I do her physics homework last night."

"She is defenently going to fail." We both laughed at this.

"Hey, would you like to come to my party at my house tonight?"

"Don't think so. You know how Uncle Bill doesn't like me being out of the house."

"I already asked him."

"Really? Thanyouthankyouthankyou." As I was saying that, I was hugging him. No, I don't love him that way.

"See ya at midnight"

________________________**After school**________________________

I didn't get home until 5 that evening since I got a DT for not doing my homework. (I don't have any time!) I am so going to get beaten tonight.

When I got home, My Aunt and Uncle ordered Chinese. Too bad they didn't save some for me. (Like they ever have.)

_____________________**Five Hours Later**_____________________

Its five minutes after 10, and going to get my dinner. I know that it was five hours ago, but I can only sneak food if my Aunt and my Uncle, as well as my cousin are asleep. As I was walking past Lily's room I heard talking.

"Do you know the plan?" That was Uncle's voice!

"Yes. Get Alex alone at the party. " Was Brandon's voice!? "Then kill her. Make it look like an accident. Got it"

I ran into my bedroom, shut my door and started crying.

'_Brandon, how could you do this to me? How could you?!'_

Suddenly, a young man appeared.

He spoke, "Maybe I can help you. For the price of your soul."


End file.
